


A Relaxing Day

by fandomlover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story about Magnus and Alec spending time at home. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relaxing Day

Alec felt that the best times around his boyfriend were when they could just relax around the apartment.

Yes, the sex was nice. But Alec felt that just being around his boyfriend and being able to just spend time with him were the best things in the whole world. And if they somehow led to sex, well, that was just more of a bonus. 

Take now for example. Alec was reading a book, an old mystery novel he liked a lot that Magnus had given him. He was sitting on Magnus's purple couch, and Magnus was sitting between his legs leaning into him as Alec played with his hair at the same time. Project Runway was on, a show Magnus absolutely loved. It seemed to anyone else that Magnus was the center topic of Alec's mind, but Alec did love him, so he really was the center topic.

As the Project Runway show ended, Magnus sighed and layed his head on Alec's chest, looking into the Shadowhunter's face. "Alec?" he asked, trying to see those blue eyes he loved so much.

Alec lowered his book a little and looked down, his hand still absent-mindedly playing with the warlock's hair. "Yes Magnus?" he responded.

"Alec, are you hungry?" Magnus asked, as his stomach growled. Alec laughed. It had been getting late. In fact, when Alec looked at Magnus's weirdly-shaped wall clock, he noticed it was already 9 that night.

"Yeah. Let's go see what we can make in the kitchen," he said, and he got up, promptly dumping his boyfriend on the floor. Magnus hmphed and sat there, determined to make Alec pay.

"Let's see, we have some things to make spaghetti in here. Or I could make some chicken alfredo. Why are all your ingrediants all Italian?" Alec called through the kitchen. Alec waited to hear Magnus's response, but there was only silence that replied. Alec turned around to see an empty kitchen behind him.

"Magnus?" he called, walking out into the living room. He saw his boyfriend still on the floor, an annoyed scowl across his face.

"Magnus, come on. I thought you were hungry?" Alec asked, walking toward the warlock. He was pulled down however when Magnus's hand shot out and grabbed his ankle, pulling Alec onto the floor with the warlock.

"Magnus-" Alec started to protest, but was cut off by a pair of sweet lips covering his own. They sat there for a while, just kissing sweetly, until Magnus's stomach growled again.

They broke apart, and Magnus stared at Alec with a wicked grin. "Since you dumped me on the ground, punishment for you is that tomorrow you have to do whatever I say, no complaining. And I do mean anything, so if I say you have to find a glittery pink unicorn and ride it around New York pulling me around in a carriage, you better find that glittery pink unicorn," Magnus explained, pulling himself and Alec off the floor. Alec laughed again.

"I don't know about glittery and pink, but I think unicorns are extinct. But if you really want one, I'll find you some way to get you a unicorn and paint it in pink and glitter," Alec replied, pulling himself close to Magnus and wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist. Magnus pulled away however when his stomach growled again.

"Come along little Shadowhunter, you're making dinner. And can you make some Zuppa di Vongole?" Magnus asked, pulling Alec behind with him.

"I would, but I don't know what that is," Alec replied, looking at Magnus sheepishly. Magnus laughed.

"It's actually just clam soup. I'll help you make it," he replied, and set out the ingrediants needed for the soup while Alec watched from the doorway.

"Now, we need clams of course, but we also need some olive oil, cherry tomatoes, garlic, chili peppers, salt, parsley, and 4 slices of bread. Oh, and can you get the white wine out of the pantry?" Magnus asked, and Alec nodded. He went to open the door when a little fluffy thing jumped onto his face.

"Agh! Chairman Meow, get off!" he yelled, trying to get the fluffy white cat off of him. The cat hopped onto the counter, where he was swatted off by Magnus's hand.

"Bad cat! I though I told you that you couldn't hop onto people's faces anymore," Magnus scolded the cat.

"Mrowww!" Chairman replied, looking at the warlock angrily.

"I don't care if it was the only way down, why where you in there in the first place?!" Magnus yelled back. Chairman hissed and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Stupid cat. Are you alright Alec?" Magnus asked, now tending to his Shadowhunter. Alec shook his head, holding his cheek.

"I think that cat cut me with it's stupid claws. Damn it, I don't have my stele. Jace borrowed mine after he broke his. Magnus, do you have any band-aids or something?" Alec replied, and Magnus scoffed.

"Please. Honey, I think you're forgetting who you're talking to. I am THE High Warlock of Brooklyn. I became the High Warlock of Brooklyn to do whatever the fuck I wanted to do. Well, not whatever I want, I can't take over the human race. But, I got over that phase of my life pretty quickly. Come here sweetie," Magnus replied, and Alec shuffled over. Magnus placed his hand on Alec's face and blue sparks began to shoot out from under his hand. "There, all better," Magnus said, stroking the dark-haired boy's cheek.

"Did you really try and take over the human race?" Alec accused, and Magnus laughed.

"Yeah, but that was about 4 centuries ago. Tension was rising, this one Mundane pissed me off, vampires wouldn't leave me alone. I had pretty good cause to want to destroy the world, but not anymore. Now I have you," Magnus said, looking into Alec's blue eyes.

Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus's hand, closing his eyes as he breathed in the peculiar smell of his warlock. Sandlewood and magic, a pleasant smell to him, but to others not so much.

"Do you want to skip dinner and go right to dessert?" Alec said seductivly, and Magnus grinned.

"I thought you would never ask," he said, and they disappeared into the bedroom, dinner forgotten behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Replies are loved, they make me a better writer. Characters are not mine, they belong to Cassandra Claire.


End file.
